Chapter 751
Chapter 751 is titled "Sabo vs. Admiral Fujitora". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 1: "Back To My Friends". Short Summary Bastille warns his men to back off as he faces Sabo, whose martial skills are more than a match for the marines and the Vice-Admiral. Issho provided support by calling down a meteorite but forgot about the birdcage and the resulting damage was wider than expected. Sabo then walks out of the fire, having defeated Bastille and ready to fight Issho. At the palace hills, Luffy is still riding Ucy towards the palace but was dejected to see that the rest of the colosseum fighters are ahead of him in the race to fight Doflamingo. After a little help from the Funk brothers pointing out a short cut, Luffy and Ucy enter a tunnel. While inside, Law warns Luffy that facing Donquixote Doflamingo while he is still handcuffed will be suicide. A call from Robin solves that issue as she is sending Leo, Rebecca and Bartolomeo to deliver the cuff keys to them. After the call, the two captains find themselves in a dead end and are surprised to see Doflamingo waiting for them there. Long Summary Bastille warns his men to stay away from Sabo due to him being a Logia user. The Marines shoot at Sabo but his body is immune to damage because of his Logia powers. One Marine notes comment's on how strong Sabo's fingers are but Sabo corrects him calling them claws as he crushes a bazooka with one hand. He makes the bazooka explode as Bastille tells them to move as he'll deal with the Revolutionary. Sabo easily breaks Bastille's blade with his fingers as the vice admiral curses him. Sabo then grabs his head and states he can crush a skull like an egg as he breaks Bastille's mask. Just then, Issho brings down a meteor wondering if it can break through Doflamingo's bird cage. However, the cage merely slices the meteor to bits causing great destruction to the kingdom. Fujitora realizes his mistake and hopes no one was hurt while his men ask that he warns them before he uses his powers again. He then asks Sabo if he's aware of the predicament he's in but Sabo merely notes he's still having trouble controlling Ace's powers as he reveals he beat Bastille. Fujitora notes that Ace was Luffy's brother and realizes Sabo is the same. Sabo confirms this stating they shared drinks together and have an unshakable bond which causes several Marines to be shocked by Luffy's brothers. Sabo mentions that should Luffy ever need help, he will be there for him. He has a flashback how he discovered Aces death and refuses to let anything happen to his loved ones again and clashes with Fujitora. Meanwhile, on Level 1 of the platform, Luffy, Ucy, Abdullah and Jeet and Law charge through the soldiers of the Donquixote Family. Just then, Luffy sees Cavendish as he states they found a short cut and are going ahead of Luffy. The other fighters charge forward fighting the other soldiers. As Luffy and Ucy are being shot at, Kelly Funk (while using Bobby Funk's body) fights them off telling them to stay away from Straw Hat. After Kelly reintroduces himself to Luffy he tells him he found a secret passage that will lead them to the top of the castle. As they run Law questions Luffy when he will have the key to his cuffs off. Law questions if he really intends to fight Doflamingo while he's handicap but Luffy states it will all work out but Law retorts how Luffy can remain so positive. Kelly then leads them to the passage and as they enter Abdullah and Jeet fall off Ucy, much to Law's and Kelly's shock. Luffy and Law keep going as Luffy gets a call from Robin as she informs Luffy they have the key to Law's cuffs. Robin states they'll reach them with Rebecca and Bartolomeo at the Sunflower fields. Though Luffy reaffirms Law that this worked out Law states only cause of dumb luck. Just then, Law notes they ran into a dead end with water in it. Just then, someone comes from behind telling them this is just a slanted room, revealing himself to be Doflamingo. Quick References Chapter Notes *A new cover story begins. Jinbe goes on a journey. *Sabo defeats Bastille and then clashes with Issho. **Bastille loses his mask, and his face is shown for the first time. *Robin, Rebecca, Leo, and Bartolomeo plan to meet Luffy at the flower garden on the fourth level of the new King's Plateau. *Kelly and Bobby Funk lead Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Ucy to a tunnel that is supposed to go directly to the sunflower garden. **The tunnel actually leads to a dead end, where they are ambushed by Doflamingo. *Abdullah and Jeet fall off Ucy at the tunnel's entrance. *Ucy continuously appears with both horns intact on this chapter, an error that is fixed in the following chapters. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 751